A Collection of Drabbles
by silentskulls
Summary: Written with the intent to not please anybody. Will have weird pairings and odd plots, but chances are they'll at least get a giggle out of some readers! new short story will be added about once a week
1. Young EmaEdgey

She had brought him into a room privately with the excuse that she wanted to go over some school problems with him and gain some knowledge and help. At first, he questioned why she wasn't asking her parents or her sister, but she quickly dismissed it with the answer that not only was he more knowledgeable on these things (Oh, the flattery!) but she couldn't _possibly _let her family know that she needed help with something so simple as _math_! So he took her into his office and sat her down on his desk while he sat on his chair and went over some of her papers with her. After only a few minutes, she initiated a bit of flirty banter and would sometimes playfully kick him (So softly and subtly that it would take him a while to even realize she had done it) and, at one point, even dared to – Gasp! – _lay her hand on his shoulder_. But he tried to ignore it as he continued to help her. She noticed that she was going nowhere fast and got off his desk, sliding off of it so skillfully that her skirt was hoisted on the edge of the desk for just a split second – but she was _sure _he had noticed.

He looked at her to try and figure out what she was doing, but in almost no time at all she pushed her lips against his and attempted to crawl onto his chair with him, her legs straddling across his. She was clumsy and unskilled. He hadn't been kissed many times in his life, but he was quite positive that she had _never _been kissed on the lips in such a way in her entire life. Her hands slid across his chest, to his shoulders, and onto his wrists so quickly that it felt like she was dusting him off or straightening his shirt. She was constantly readjusting herself on his lap, and each time it got a little bit more uncomfortable and her bones jabbed into his thighs a little harder.

And yet, through all this, her lips seemed to work in a way that was far superior to the rest of her silly and awkward movements. Her lips moved smoothly, not too rough and not too soft. It felt as though she had kissed several mouths previous to his and gotten a good rhythm down in her experimenting. It almost excused how sore his lap felt or how itchy her hands made him. Her lips were _comfortable _and almost _familiar_.

But he was a lawyer! An _adult _lawyer! And she was just a kid!

He pushed her back and took a sharp breath. She looked as though she had just been scolded as she pulled her hands back and opened her mouth to breathe better. He had his same serious look as before. It was almost as though nothing had happened. His face remained exactly the same, save for a faint blush in his cheeks. He held her arms and stared at her, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth," she began, regaining a formal familiarity that was secure and acceptable. "I just started my period a few—"

"Shh," he urged, and then followed it up with several more ("Shh. Shh-shh-shh-shhhhh") before ending it with, "No." She pressed her finger against her top lip in a way that she hoped look innocent and sad. "_No_." Her brow drew together in a way that hinted what she was about to say was going to be awkward for both of them. He wished he could've stopped her, but he didn't.

"I hope I didn't bleed on you." He couldn't think of anything to say. Here she was, sitting on his lap in a way that hurt his thighs, but he almost didn't want her to get up in fear of finding dead blood staining his nice, burgundy pants. Sure, burgundy was a color that was close in shade to blood, but he would never have the nerve to put these pants on _again_ if they were stained with something like that.

"Miss Skye," he said, and shook her slightly when he did so, "maybe you should take your work somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"Like to your family." He was quite confident that she wouldn't pull this same trick on somebody from her family.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her off of him, not even daring to look down at his legs in fear of seeing some kind of stain.

"Well," she began, picking up her papers and stacking them nearly together, "if you insist."

"I do." She looked at him and bit both of her lips together. "But tell me…" She looked ready and expectant. "Do I have any," he shuddered, "… _blood_… on my pants?" She happily inspected his lower half before smiling up at him and shaking her head.

"Nope! Not that I can see." He nodded, walking to his office door and opening it.

"Good. Have a nice day, Miss Skye." She walked up to him and reached out to caress his neck or cheek or _something_, but it was unclear where and it ended unsuccessfully by Miles quickly lifting his hand and blocking it. He didn't grab her wrist or push her hand away; he simply shielded her movement, which offended her greatly. She sighed angrily.

"Yeah, well… Whatever," she grumbled, nearly stomping out of the office. He closed the door and gained enough courage to look at his pants himself. Thankfully, she hadn't lied – his pants were fabulously unblemished.


	2. Office References ahoy!

"… _What_??" Apollo was shocked. What Klavier had said was the _last _thing he had expected in a business environment, especially considering how serious this issue was. This certainly wasn't a courtroom, but the situation seemed similar to him. All of the officials, lawyers, prosecutors, and the like sat in a room and had been discussing the case they had just finished that would be concluded the next day. This was a grim topic – a man had raped and murdered a woman and was repeatedly lying about his motive, which he admitted to having. They were discussing the milestones they had reached today – getting the man's name and where the crime was committed and such little things as that – and what they hoped to achieve tomorrow. Most hoped they would get more information and make the man admit his objective. If no true objective was found by the end of the month, he would be sentenced to a hanging, which no one really approved of but his representative _and _his lawyer said that was how it had to be.

Here they were, discussing this – discussing ­_crime_ – and then here was Klavier, doing something so _foolish_. Apollo stared at him with a startled expression and a dropped jaw, his hands open on the table and his palms up in severe confusion. The blonde prosecutor only smiled and bit his bottom lip in a cocky way that Apollo thought was _far _too casual for the situation.

Everybody broke into laughter and giggles, which only confused Apollo further.

He had to lean back and cover his face in shame, which also helped him reflect on what had just happened so he could try and make sense of this whole situation. The judge had begun talking about how difficult the case was today, going on a long rant about how he hoped the criminal was brought to justice. Apollo had broken into the conversation by adding, "Today was long and hard. Hopefully tomorrow will be as satisfactory, if not more so." He remembered glancing at Klavier halfway through his line of speech and noticing an impatient grin growing across his features. As soon as he had finished speaking, Klavier decided it was high time to interrupt all further speech and put a lighthearted spin onto a rather foreboding night (a move that Apollo did not entirely appreciate) by spurting out something so ridiculous that it had left him speechless:

"That's what she said."


	3. Trucy and the Spider

"_Klavier!!_" The yell could be heard across the entire house. She was in one room and he in the other, and both rooms were on _completely _different sides of the house. Yet her scream was heard clearly, as though she had been just down the hall. The urgency in her voice startled him out of his quiet guitar playing, and as soon as he heard the yell he struggled with his guitar strap before tossing the instrument onto the couch. Considering the room she was in, she might've dropped something fragile and it might've lodged itself into her foot (Though on a second thought he found that very unlikely, as he hadn't heard anything shatter) or she might've picked up a heavy object and it might've fallen on top of her (Which also wouldn't work, considering that he hadn't heard anything fall); yet, as faulty as all these thoughts were, they flashed through his mind at hyper-speed as he rushed through the room, growing more and more panicked with each step. As soon as he entered the room, he looked around as he grabbed the young magician and inspected her, his hands shaking.

"What?? What's wrong?!" he asked, his voice creeping into a mode of hysteria. She clung to his shirt and pointed into a corner of the room.

"There's a scary spider!!" Klavier looked at her with a face that said "I was worried and this was the problem? You brat!" but as soon as he looked into the corner he felt his heart race again.

"Holy _crap_!!" He lifted her uncomfortably off the ground, both hands wrapped around her middle as he hoisted her up but not over his shoulder. He rushed her out of the room and then out of the house, looking at her worriedly. She looked as though she was going to burst into tears. "What do we do?" he asked in a tone that one might take when someone was bleeding uncontrollably.

"_I don't know!_" She was shaking her hands around in a quick, uncontrolled flail, hoping to calm herself down. "Call Apollo!"

"What if that thing is poisonous and it bites Herr Forehead?"

"What if it eats us in our sleep?"

"Should we call pest control?" She gasped and held his wrists with a tightness that indicated she had just produced a great idea.

"I have a better idea!"

"Well, hurry, tell me, _tell me_!"

"Call daddy! He'll kill it!" Klavier gasped.

"Brilliant!" He tore his arms out of her grip and yanked his cell-phone out of his pocket, rapidly pressing buttons and reaching his contact-list in no time at all. He searched frantically. "_Shoot!_"

"What? What's wrong?!"

"He's not in my contacts!" For a split second, she looked worried, but then she looked startled that something so simple would worry him. She swiped the phone from his hands and dialed her home number. Nobody picked up, so she tried her dad's new cell.

"_Voice mail_? Daddy, you big _jerk_, why aren't you _picking up_?!" She broke into tiny, weak tears and handed the cell phone to Klavier, who now had to contain his own panic, search for a new contact, and console Trucy, who had apparently forgotten that her dad was performing at the club.

"I'm calling Herr Forehead."

"He won't have the _guuuuts_!" she moaned, clinging to Klavier's shirt.

"Well, we sure don't!" He clicked the call button and heard the other end ringing.

"Hello?"

"Herr Forehead! Thank heavens!"

"What's wrong? Is Trucy crying?" The sound of papers being set aside was heard and Klavier realized he hadn't even considered that he might've been busy doing important business.

"Herr Forehead, come over here right away!"

"What happened?"

"There's a giant man-eating spider in Klavier's house!" Trucy shrieked through the phone. Klaiver shushed her and held her mouth with one hand.

"Uhh… Man-eating—"

"Herr Forehead, you don't even understand! It's giant and—and _fuzzy_!"

"That sounds dangerous. I don't want to deal with that." Klavier heard no further actions taking place with Apollo, which upset him extremely.

"What should we do?"

"Calm down first, obviously! Breathe in through your nose—" Klavier did so, "—and out through your mouth." Klavier told Trucy to do so, which she did at once. "Now hang up and call pest control."

"Will do!" And without any goodbye, he hung up and called the operator, who was a person with a thick Mexican accent, and Klavier had to try several times to get the man to understand what it was that he needed (Not to mention that his rising panic didn't really help, either) before he finally reached the pest control and told them of their situation. Soon, the spider was successfully removed, and though Trucy insisted that they kill it, they simply took it away in a container, in which Klavier continually looked in and shuddered considerably.

When they left, he took Trucy into his van and drove to the store, where they bought a tent and a couple of sleeping bags. Neither of them really were up to sleeping in the house. When Phoenix came over to pick her up, he questioned Klavier as to why the two of them hadn't slept in separate quarters – or in the house for that matter – but as he explained it all, Mr. Wright understood and took Trucy home peacefully. But then Klavier was home alone and _still _did not want to enter his house.


	4. Halloween with Maya

"You do not even understand how important this is to me," Maya whined, pouting in a way that did not flatter her face at all. "This is _important_. So important that I might very well wet myself with how important this is!"

"Woooow," Phoenix began, nodding with understanding but not _actually _understanding her. "TMI, Maya." She flailed slightly as she stepped closer, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nick! Seriously!" She got very serious now, standing up straight and making exaggerated hand motions that were still very constricted to about a two inch radius. "If you do not take me outside right this very moment, so help me I will drag you by your ears through the neighborhood."

"That doesn't scare me, Maya." _Holy crap, yes it did. _She could, and he _knew _she could. She flailed a little plastic pumpkin bag in his face. It swiped the tip of his nose several times.

"Why won't you take me trick-or-treating, you jerk? Are you trying to rob me of my happiness and childhood bliss?"

"No. You're just getting too old; I don't think people will give you candy when they see you, even if you _did _dress up." The corners of Maya's mouth drooped into an extreme frown.

"You're such a snob, Nick. _You _might not give such people candy, but that doesn't mean other people won't." She put her hands on her hips in the way a scolding mother might.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed is all. Most people wouldn't even think about it!"

"What if you dressed up, too?"

"Not on your life."


End file.
